To love is harder than to kill
by Beth Northman Salvatore Eng
Summary: Money, love or betrayal lost loves... This story is told from a hospital, the story of a girl as beautiful as the sun, the day, the night and the stars, between desire and love... Anguish, sadness love and evil... love is harder than to kill... ALL CHARACTERS AH / AU


**Title**: To Love is Harder than to kill

**Synopsis**: Katherine, born and raised in the slums of the city has become a legend. Her beauty captivates two upper class men, Damon and Stefan Salvatore. One loves her with all his heart and the other desires her with great passion... Is she going to realize who loves her and who just desires her before it is too late... Would she ever learn to love?

**Disclaimer**: The rights of the characters from The Vampire Diaries, are not mine, they belong to L. J. Smith and the CW.

Most of the plot belongs to Jorge Franco, Rosario Tijeras author.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologue<strong>_

This fanfic is an adaptation of one of my favorite's novels (soap opera and book), Rosario Tijeras, i.e. neither the characters nor most of the plot belongs to me, and I say "most" because, I'll change some things and give the end that seems the best to me...

Hope you all enjoy the reading.

First of all, I will talk about our characters

******· ****Stefan** and **Damon** **Salvatore **two cousins about the same age. Always had gotten along which leads us to believe that more than cousins they are like brothers ... Stefan is studying Architecture, Damon is studying Law…

******· ****Caroline** **Salvatore** is Stefan's younger sister, she is still in high school, and she "dated" a couple of times her cousin Damon…

******· ****Elena Gilbert**, she is in high school but she is a year older than Caroline, she Salvatore's second cousin, and she has a sort of attraction to Stefan, although…...

******· ****Bonnie** **Bennett,** Elena's classmate, she is friends with Elena and Caroline.

******· ****Rose** **Marie Porter **Trevor's wife and Damon's lover.

******· ****Trevor** **Porter** is a foreign diplomat...

******· ****Rebekah Mikaelson **Klaus' younger sister, she is Stefan's classmate and friend.

******· ****Klaus Mikaelson** Stefan's second best friend, he is in Vet school.

******· ****Alaric Saltzman** Damon's second best friend, he is a little older, because he decided to have fun and then get into college in his thirty's...

******· ****Jenna Sommers** Alaric's girlfriend, Salvatore's and Elena's aunt; but more than an aunt, she is their friend; she also is Miranda's little sister and Giuseppe's and Bill's cousin

******· ****Katherine** **Pierce** /**Shears** she is just a girl victim of circumstances, she had to suck it up just to survive...

******· ****Jeremy Pierce** is Katherine's brother...

******· ****Matt** **Donovan** is Jeremy's best friend and Katherine's ex-boyfriend...

******· ****Anna** is Katherine's best friend and she likes Jeremy...

******· ****Bill Salvatore** and **Liz Forbes/Salvatore **both are from town's founding families, both from old money, he is a lawyer, with bad luck for business and she is a rich socialité who despites of having a career (agribusiness management), she doesn't like doing anything, but she is very impetuous, they are the parents of Stefan and Caroline.

******· ****Giuseppe Salvatore **y **Maria** **Fell**/**Salvatore **Damon's parents both own and run a software company.

******· ****Grayson** **Gilbert** y **Miranda** **Sommers**/**Gilbert** Elena's parents, both doctors.

******· ****Mikael** **Mikaelson** y **Esther** **Bergsdóttir/Mikaelson** Finn, Elijah, Klaus, Rebekah, Kol and Henrik's parents, he is a General in the Army and she is fashion designer…

******· ****Isobel Petrova**/**Pierce/Fleming** she is an immigrant who has what it takes to survive, from maid to stylist, she has had multiple bed partners but has only been married to** Jonathan** **Pierce** (deceased) father of her two oldest children, she is the mother of Katherine and Jeremy, plus two small children…

******· ****Pearl** is Anna's mother, she doesn't like that Anna is hanging out with Katherine because Katherine's mother is not a good example. Although...

******· ****Richard Lockwood** he is a gangster who is at war with **Silas** **Shane** and his brother **Atticus** **Shane**, another couple of gangsters.

******· ****Carol Lockwood** she is Lockwood's wife.

******· ****Tyler Lockwood** he is Lockwood's son

******· ****Tony Flemming** is an OC and is the current partner of Mrs. Isobel

These are the main characters and gradually will appear in the story, and probably all the characters that once appeared in TVD will take part...

Needless to say there will be many couples, as many as in the TVD series. Damon-Caroline, Jeremy‑Anna, Matt‑Katherine, Stefan‑Elena, Caroline‑Tyler, Damon‑Katherine, Damon‑Elena, Caroline‑Klaus, Stefan‑Rebekah, Jeremy –Bonnie and some others... up to close with golden clasp...

The characters are not mine, belong to L.J. Smith and the CW and most of the plot belongs to Jorge Franco.


End file.
